Marriage, Delena Style
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: Elena and Damon are together. This is the story about their road to marriage and planing their wedding. They remember their past and how they have always been there for each other. Their families and friends are happy for this event. Will this long engagement make it or will it tear these two stubborn beings apart. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: **Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are getting married. They are on the road to planing their wedding and remembering the past. They have known each other all their life. Damon is five years older than her. Gilberts and Salvatores are best friends. Some chapters may be flashbacks.

**Chapter 1**

"Please?"

"No."

"What is wrong with moving in with my parents?"

"Your parents aren't the problem."

"Then what is the darling?"

"Don't start now with the pet names," brown eyes looked into deep blue eyes. "You know why it would be uncomfortable for more me to move there."

"It's only temporarily Elena."

"It's a weird okay. I'll just stay at home."

"It's not like Stefan and you aren't friends anymore."

"Damon really as much I care for Stefan. I don't feel comfortable living with my ex-boyfriend."

"The past is the past. You both moved on."

"Damon I just don't want to. I feel like I'm flaunting it."

"You're not. He's been okay with us together."

"That's because he's been away at college and only spends the summers and christmas at home."

"Elena please move in. My parents don't mind and like I said it's temporary."

"Maybe okay? I'll think about it," Elena caved. She knew Damon and her were too stubborn for there own good. This was fight could of went for a while longer if she didn't end it.

"I can deal with that," Damon was happy with that. He felt like he was going to lose his temper which could escalate the fight. He loves the fire his girlfriend has but there is a limit.

"I can't believe it has taken all this time to get Alaric to ask Jenna to move in with him," commented Elena.

Damon laughed, "I know they've been together since they were thirteen. We can always live here."

"No, they should have their own space. Plus she's my aunt. She may not be strict like my parents but still a little weird."

"Anyways our apartment will be ready in August. I don't even want to move in there yet. You'll be at school and living in Richmond like you do now."

"Just think of it this way Damon. It's my last year. I can come home on the weekends like I do now. You can last one more year."

"I know but I still don't like it. I'm just glad that this is your final year. I probably would lose it."

"Stop complaining. At least I go to college in the state and close to our town."

"You were fourteen when I left for college. I came home when could plus its not like we were together."

"You were one of my closest friends and still hurt to see you leave." Elena also thought, _'I was in love with you back then also.'_

"I was back for your graduation. Actually I was back a year before your graduation."

"Does Parmesan chicken sound good for dinner?"

"Sounds good Damon."

"Then that is what my princess shall get."

Damon went into the kitchen to start cooking. He didn't need to worry about Alaric since the guy was staying with Jenna.

Elena came in to watch her man cook. She loved how he enjoyed it so much. He was a natural in the kitchen since he learn from Angela Salvatore, his mother.

"What are you thinking darling?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about us. About your mother. How you learned how to cook from her."

"Figures you're only with me because I can cook like my ma."

"I guess there's more reasons that I'm with you."

Damon put the food in the oven. He turned around and grabbed Elena in his arms.

"Damo-," Elena didn't get to finish for he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss and Elena was meeting it with her own passion.

They separated when oxygen was needed. Elena could never get tired of kissing or being with Damon.

Hell, Elena couldn't imagine her life without Damon. He's always been in it for as long as she can remember. Same goes for Damon. He always watched out for Elena ever since she was born.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Damon pick up your toys. The Gilberts are on their way over," yelled Angela Salvatore from the kitchen._

_ "Okay mom," responded a five year old Damon._

_ He was the splitting image of his mother with raven hair and the deepest blue eyes that only him and his mother had._

_ He heard his baby brother start to cry. He always thought it was annoying when Stefan cried._

_ Stefan Salvatore was his father with light brown hair and green eyes._

_ Damon heard the doorbell and knew the Gilberts have arrived. His father Guiseppe answered the door since his mother was tending to Stefan._

_ "She's getting bigger every time we see her. What are you feeding her Grayson," Damon heard his father asked._

_ "She's just amazing. You're just jealous you don't have this amazing girl as your daughter."_

_ "Maybe but I have two wonderful boys that I love. Let's go into the living room."_

_ Damon saw his father and the Gilberts, Grayson, Miranda and their baby daughter Elena, walk in. He picked up his toys like his mother asked him._

_ "Hey Damon," greeted Grayson._

_ "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert," greeted Damon. He was taught to be a gentleman._

_ Miranda giggled, "You know that's not what you call me mister."_

_ "It's Grayson or Gray son," commented Grayson, who turned to Guiseppe, "He's going to be a real charmer."_

_ "Oh don't start Grayson," commented Angela walking in holding Stefan._

_ "Wow look at him, he's growing too," Grayson was looking at Stefan._

_ The visit was going well until Elena decided she wanted attention, she started to cry._

_ Damon was in the other but came running in when she started crying, "What's wrong with Lena? Is she okay?"_

_ Grayson laughed, "Yes son she's okay. She just likes to remind us she's here."_

_ "Oh good. It's okay Lena we know you're here," relief flooded Damon's face while he watched Elena calmed down. Elena opened her eyes and they were a deep chocolate brown like her hair. Damon smiled when he saw that she calmed down and went back to the other room._

_ "She's got him wrapped around her finger and she's not even one," Grayson was close to tears from laughing._

_ Angela sighed, "He hates it when Stefan cries but when it's Lena he panics."_

_ "Lena, I like that. He's going to make that name stick," cooed Miranda._

_ Guiseppe snorted, "You were right Grayson. He's going to be a charmer. I feel bad for who is going to fall for his spell."_

_ "Guiseppe," chided both Angela and Miranda. Grayson was just laughing. _

_ He grabbed Elena from Miranda and started to play with her. She gurgled and smiled at him._

_ ~Flashback End~_

They ate dinner chatting about their week and upcoming week.

Elena noticed since she came over the night before that Damon has been off. He's been in a more argumentative mood.

"Damon is everything okay?"

Damon sighed, "I'm nervous. I wanted to do this grand gesture but realized that's not us. Well it is but this should be intimate. Simple unlike our crazy relationship."

"Damon what are you talking about?"

"Elena Marie Gilbert will you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife," Damon got up and got on one knee in front of Elena.

Elena couldn't believe it, he was proposing to her. It made sense why he's been in the mood he's been in. He's been nervous and stressed about this.

"Are you going to be just staring at me. I mean I can do a big gesture."

"No."

"No?"

"No I like this one. I'm just shocked we talked about how I have another year of school."

"Exactly we can wait to get married. We can wait until after you graduate. We then take the time to plan the perfect wedding without stress."

"Yes I will marry you!" Elena launched herself into Damon.

Her arms locked around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Damon wrapped her legs around his waist and stood up.

He carried her to his room where he collapsed on his bed. He had her pinned under him. He moved his hands down the sides of her body evoking a moan from her. She ran her hands over his back.

He slid her tank top and shorts off leaving her in her bra and undies. He could never tire of seeing her like this.

Elena stripped him of his shirt before he started kissing down her neck and working his way down.

He made it to her bra covered breasts and took her bra off. He paid her breasts some time before working his way down.

He slid her panties off and divested himself of his pants. Positioning himself at her entrance he looked her in the eyes. He saw love and lust just for.

"I love you," Elena breathed out.

"I love you too," Damon entered her until he was fully sheathed inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: **Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are getting married. They are on the road to planing their wedding and remembering the past. They have known each other all their life. Damon is five years older than her. Gilberts and Salvatores are best friends. Some chapters may be flashbacks.

**Chapter 2**

_~Flashback~_

Elena and Jeremy were staying at the Salvatore's for the weekend. Grayson and Miranda were at the lake house for their anniversary.

Elena was in the kitchen with Angela while Jeremy was playing with Stefan in the other room.

Elena was seven while Jeremy was five. She loved watching Angela cook. Her mother had no cooking skill what so ever so her dad did it all. It never came close to Angela's caliber though she had a true gift of it.

"Damon should be home soon," shared Angela.

Elena nodded, "What are you making?"

"Well I thought I would make your favorite chicken parmesan."

"Really?" Elena's eyes got big.

"Yes sweetie." Angela was smiling.

"Thank you."

The sound of the door opening and closing got their attention.

"Mom," a twelve year old Damon called.

"Kitchen," she responded.

Damon walked in to see Elena sitting on one of the stools watching his mom prepare dinner.

"Can I help," offered Damon. He loved working in the kitchen with his mother. He was hoping he could be as good as his mother.

"You can make the salad if you want,: suggested his mother.

Damon got a big smile, "Thanks ma."

He got up and went to the fridge. He got everything out that he needed to make the salad.

Angela got a cutting board, a decent size knife, and a big bowl. Damon washed his hands and started his mother.

"Did you have fun with Alaric today?"

"Yes we hug out and talked."

Later they all sat down for dinner. Elena was happy. Angela of course got a lot of praise.

After dinner they went into the living room and played games. Around eight Jeremy was out like a light.

Damon went to his room and decided to read. Stefan and Elena were watching Aladdin. When the movie was over Guiseppe carried Stefan to bed while Angela helped Elena.

Angela was tucking Elena in when the door opened to reveal Damon. He walked in looking at Elena.

"I wanted to say good night to Elena." Angela was smiling at Damon's soft side for Elena.

"Good night Damon."

"Good night Lena."

Later that night Elena was woken up by a loud sound.

_**Boom**_

She realized it was thunder and she started shaking. She was afraid of thunder.

_**Boom**_

She jumped out of bed sacred. She left the bedroom whimpering. It was dark in the hallway she was struggling to see. She walked a little forward until another boom was heard.

She gave up trying to find the parents room and curled up crying.

"Lena are you okay?" She heard his voice ask.

_**Boom**_

She flinched and tried to to curl more to herself.

"Lena, you're afraid of thunder? It's okay I'm here. Let's try to get you back to bed."

Elena let him pull her up and lead her back to her room.

He got her in her bed. He then hopped in next to her and held her. She cried into him and shook. He kept reassuring her everything was okay. She fell asleep in arms. It was the safest feeling in the world other than being with her parents.

_~ End Flashback~_

Elena woke up feeling safe which meant she was in the arms of her boyfriend. Wait no she was in the arms of her fiance.

She snuggled closer and his arms tighten around her. She loved it cause there was no other place wanted to be. She fell back to sleep.

Damon woke up and was perfectly happy. Nothing beats having this beauty in his arms. He easily made her comfortable and made sure she was covered by just the sheet.

He got up and relieved himself. He made his way to the kitchen in just his boxers. He was going to spoil his girl by making her pancakes actually blueberry pancakes to be exact.

Elena woke up alone but smelled coffee. She smiled and slid on one of Damon's shirts on. She went out to the kitchen to see Damon cooking.

"What are you making," she asked.

Damon smirked and turned to her, "Blueberry pancakes."

Elena licked her lips and went, "Yum."

"Anything for my girl."

Damon finished and plated the food. He placed them where she was sitting. Also got her a cup of coffee.

Elena dug in but Damon went to the bedroom. Elena watched him walk out with his hand clasped around something.

"With the excitement of last night. I sort of forgot to give you this." Damon kneeled down to her level opening a ring box. Inside was a ring she knew all to well. It was Angela Salvatore's wedding ring.

"Damon how do you have your mother's ring," Elena was shocked.

"When I told her about wanting to propose to you. She took it off and told me to give it to you. I asked her what about Stefan and she said I was the oldest and you deserve it. It made me teary eye," explained Damon.

Elena had tears in her eyes while Damon took her left hand. He slid the diamond ring, that had sapphires on two sides of it, onto her finger.

"A perfect fit," murmured Damon.

Elena smiled with tears falling down her cheeks. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

After that they finished breakfast. They headed into the bedroom. Damon continued to the bathroom while Elena checked her phone.

She heard the shower turn on and went to the bathroom. On the floor she saw Damon's very rarely worn boxers.

"You going to just stand there or join me."

Elena knew he was smirking. She slipped his shirt off and dropped her underwear. She walked up the shower and Damon opened the door.

She stepped in and got under the water. It was perfect like always. While soaking her hair, Damon was lathing up hos hair up with shampoo. He was also checking her out.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He then turned them around safely since this shower wasn't that big.

Elena lathered her hair up while doing what Damon was doing.

They switched again. Damon started washing his body when an idea struck him.

"You know if we move into my old room at my parents this would be easier."

"I've told you, I'll think about it. Thanks for giving me a pro though."

"No problem."

They switched again. Taking showers together became easy for them. They didn't even have to have sex to enjoy it. The sex was just a bonus.

Actually they learned the hard way in this shower. A time when Elena had to call 911. Damon was unconscious and it was embarrassing. He ended up with a few stitches.

When finished with their shower they dried themselves off. They had to get ready for the barbeque that Grayson Gilbert has been doing for as long as they can remember.

Damon dressed in his standard black v-neck that hugged his body just right and his sinfully perfect fit black jeans. He of course finish it off with his boots.

Elena was wearing a beautiful purple sundress with sexy black sandals.

After she got done she packed up her duffle of only things she needed to take back to her apartment.

"I hate sundays," grumbled Damon.

"Only two more weeks then I'm done for the summer," Elena tried to cheer him up.

She went into his bathroom to work on her hair. She brushed it out.

"Leave your hair naturally today," suggested Damon.

Elena had really wavy hair. When she was younger the moment she was able to get a straighter she did. She always straighten her hair to make it tamable.

"Okay," she agreed. She had no reason to wear it straight and Damon always liked it in its natural form. He also loved her straight hair.

"Beautiful," Damon came up behind her and moved her hair away from her neck. He started to kiss down it causing a moan from Elena.

"We need to head out hun," Elena didn't want to stop but knew better.

Damon grumbled but knew she was right. He grabbed her duffle and grabbed her keys. He can get a ride back from Alaric later.

He also grabbed her hand smiled when he realized it was her left hand. They reached the elevator and got in. While waiting to get to the ground floor he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Elena smiled and looked at him lovingly.

Damon walked her to her car and opened the passenger door for her. He then put her duffle bag on the back seat. Getting in the drivers seat he started the engine to proceed to the Gilbert house.

They pulled up to see they were the first ones there. Didn't really surprised them. Tyler and Caroline had to go to a Lockwood brunch. They would be here after. Jenna and Alaric like to take their time. Giuseppe and Angela most likely be there next. John Gilbert, Elena's uncle,will make an appearance eventually.

Damon got out first to open Elena's door. He was raised to be a gentleman. Elena smiled at his soft side.

They walked hand in hand to the door where it was opened by Miranda.

"You're here," she hugged them both.

"Of course mom," Elena laughed.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," Damon smiled.

"Well Grayson is in the back with the grill might want to give him a hand," suggested Miranda.

Damon left to the backyard to help out. While Miranda led Elena in the kitchen.

"So how's your weekend," asked Miranda.

Elena got a big smile, "Well my weekend is going wonderfully well."

"That's great. Ice tea?"

"Yes please."

Miranda get her a glass and handed it to her. That's when she noticed it on her daughter's finger.

"Elena is that what I think it is?" Miranda was looking at her daughters face. She found a giant smile.

Miranda screamed and hugged her daughter.

Grayson came running in, "What's the matter? Who's hurt?"

Damon stayed back since he figured it out. Miranda let go of Elena and turned to Damon with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Damon and hugged him.

"Mom," Elena said smiling with tears.

"What is going on," Grayson was confused.

Miranda laughed, "Our baby is engaged!"

Grayson looked from Miranda to Elena who nodded yes.

"Congratulations. We need to celebrate. You haven't told your parents yet, have you son?"

"No sir. Thought we would tell them all here."

"Proud of you son."

"Thanks Gray."

The four headed out to the backyard. It was beautiful for their gathering. It's not as big as the Salvatore yard.

"Hey silver," they heard.

Guiseppe and Angela just arrived. Grayson grinned at the reference to his grey in his hair. It was easier to spot with his dark hair.

"Hey guys," greeted Grayson.

Miranda hugged Angela while showing her to the kitchen. Angela always brought dessert.

Elena was watching them when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She leaned into the embrace.

"You ready for this," he whispered.

She knew what he meant. Tonight was going to be a celebration. By tomorrow the whole town will probably know. Her friend Caroline was a gossip. She would tell her mom, who is sheriff of Mystic Falls, and maybe Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"I thought you two were taught better than that. Not saying hello to your parents," Guiseppe scolded. Grayson was smiling on the verge of laughing.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Peppe." Elena went to give Guiseppe a hug.

"Hello son," greeted Angela coming back out from the kitchen.

"Hey ma," Damon gave her a hug.

"Hello ma," Elena came up to her hugging her also.

"Look at you. Always getting beautiful with each passing day," Angela was looking at Elena.

Elena blushed, "Thank you but Damon and I have an announcement to make when everyone gets here."

"Congratulations," Angela smiled hugging them both.

"What," Guiseppe was confused. Grayson was laughing for he was like that a little while ago.

Angela turned, "Our babies are engaged!"

Guiseppe beamed, "Well look at that. I'm so proud." He went up to them and them also.

"Tonight we are celebrating. Silver lets get the beers out."

Miranda and Angela went back to the kitchen. Probably to finish the other foods. Grayson and Guiseppe were manning the grill.

Elena just smiled. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed.

_"Hello Gilbert."_

_ "Hello Professor Michaelson."_

_ "Elena you know you can call me Finn."_

_ "I know. I just wanted to see how you would respond."_

_ "What can I do for you hun?"_

_ "Well I was wondering if I can miss rehearsal tomorrow?"_

_ "Elena graduation is next week. Our end of the term concert is a week from wednesday."_

_ "I'm engaged."_

_ "Holy Shit! Salvatore proposed!"_

_ "Yes and you can tell Sage. Damon would be happy for it."_

_ "When did he propose?"_

_ "Last night. I'm at my parents and we told them and his. We want to celebrate but I can't really if I have to drive back to Richmond tonight."_

_ "Take tomorrow off. Congrats pass it to Salvatore."_

_ "Thank you Finn."_

_ "No problem. You're basically family."_

_ "Bye Finn."_

_ "Bye Gilbert."_

Elena was smiling and texted Kol.

**Won't be home tonight. Be home tomorrow. Tell you then if Finn doesn't.**

Kol Michaelson was her roommate in Richmond. They are in the same year and he's the youngest in the family. Finn is the oldest and now teaches at the college. Elijah is a year older than them. He's graduating. Then there are the twins who are two years older than her, Rebekah and Klaus. She doesn't really get along with them. Well none of the family does.

Kol and her became roommates since their second year. They sign up for their apartment together. They were already signed up for next year for their final year.

The reason she can get away with sharing an apartment with Kol is that he is gay. Damon is possessive and easily gets jealous. He trusts Kol to protect me. It actually scares her how possessive Kol can get when it comes to protecting her. Kol and Damon got along very well.

Elena walked up to Damon who was kind of moping she could tell. He wanted to celebrate but he hates that she can't drink, well legally she can't. Since she has to drive home she can't.

"Stop trying to hide it. I can tell you are moping."

"Sorry if I see a problem with missing my girl."

"Well I guess I can cheer you up."

"How other than barbie finally get puppy a pink leash."

"Damon!"

"Sorry babe."

"No I was going to tell you that I don't have to leave tonight."

Damon looked to see if she was kidding. He saw her smiling that he loved so much.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Damon picked her up and swung her around.

Elena laughed, "Damon put me down."

"Hey can't you go a few hours without touching her," they heard Alaric laugh at them.

Damon stopped spinning her and placed her back on the ground, They turned to Alaric and Jenna watching them along with everyone else.

Elena was in such a good mood. She couldn't help but yell, "We're engaged!"

Jenna screamed in delight while Alaric patted his best bud on the back congratulating him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: **Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are getting married. They are on the road to planing their wedding and remembering the past. They have known each other all their life. Damon is five years older than her. Gilberts and Salvatores are best friends. Some chapters may be flashbacks.

**Chapter 3**

Elena and Damon were having fun celebrating their engagement with family and friends.

Uncle John Gilbert showed up before the food was done.

"To Damon and Elena," they toasted.

"Why are we toasting Elena and Damon," asked a familiar bubbly voice.

They all turned to see Caroline and Tyler standing there with wonder in their eyes.

"Damon and Elena are engaged," slurred Uncle John, Which isn't unusual for him. He owned the local mechanic shop but was known to be a drunk.

"What!" exclaimed Caroline.

Elena blushed while Damon squeezed her waist with a big smile.

"It's true barbie," Damon answered. Caroline ran to the two of them and grabbed them in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two," squealed Caroline.

"Congrats you two," shared Tyler.

"Have you told the siblings yet," wondered Caroline.

"That's a good idea. We should call them" offered Miranda.

"That's perfect," agreed Angela.

Damon pulled his phone out, "We'll call Stefan first. Since he's on the same timezone as us."

It was already four in the afternoon. Damon dialed his brother's number and put it on speaker. On the second ring Stefan picked up.

"What do you need?"

"Is that how you treat your favorite brother?"

"Damon you;re my only brother."

"Your point."

"Is there a reason you called or are you just wasting my study time?"

"Stefan be nice to your brother," chided Angela.

"Mom?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you, this call is on speaker."

"Damon be nice," Elena smacked Damon's arm.

"Hi everybody. I'm guessing the Sunday barbeque.

"That's right son," answered Guiseppe.

"Well brother since you said you were studying I'll get to the reason we called."

"Thank you."

"I proposed to Elena."

-Silence-

"She said yes."

-More Silence-

"We're engaged."

-Dead Quiet-

"Stefan are you there?" asked Elena.

"Congratulations you two. Thanks for telling me. I'm busy at the moment but the moment I come home we are celebrating. Bye."

The phone clicked signaling Stefan ended the call. Guiseppe and Angela didn't look to thrilled with how Stefan acted.

Elena decided to go with calling Jeremy. He answered after the first ring.

"What's up sis?"

"Hey you're on speaker phone and the usual suspects are here."

Jeremy laughed, "Hey everybody."

Everyone said, "Hi Jeremy."

"What's going on, for me to be honored with this phone call."

"Me and damon are engaged!"

"Congrats. About time. Now hopefully Alaric and Jenna will get the picture."

"Hey I heard that," screeched Jenna.

Jeremy laughed, "Hey I'm actually going to be late but I need to go meet up with Anna. We are going out with her parents."

"Well love you and have fun."

"Bye and congrats."

"Bye," everyone replied.

"Well that was easy," commented Elena.

Damon though was a little unnerved with how Stefan reacted to the news. He thought his brother moved past it. But he was wrong.

Elena saw Damon's face and knew he was thinking of Stefan's response. She was mad inside that Stefan couldn't be happy for his brother. She was worried what Damon might do. She knew he loved his brother and she didn't want to come between the two.

~Later~

Damon and Elena were in Damon's room at the Salvatore's. They were both drunk and Jenna and Alaric were crashing at the Gilberts.

They were laying on the floor of his room since there was no bed. They were to tired to make it to the guest room.

Angela brought them some pillows and blankets. They laid the thickest blanket in the floor to lay on. Damon was in the nude while Elena was in Damon's shirt.

"Damon are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"You've been down since the phone call with Stefan. Don't lie."

"I'm just upset. That he can't be happy for me. Well us. It's been a while well about 4 years since your break up. I understand why he was mad at the beginning. But now its like he is broken."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't of dated him. I've always had feelings for you. I'm the reason Stefan and you can't get along."

"No, Elena it's not. Anyways he walked away first. He knew that you had feelings for me. He let himself get in this mess. You tried to make it work."

"Still I feel bad. You two used to be close until I mucked it up."

"You had nothing to do with it. He will get over it. I know he will. He just hasn't found the right girl."

"Still I just wish he could be happy for us."

"He will and remember it's not your fault."

Damon pulled Elena close while she snuggled into him with tears in her eyes. He hated that his baby bro and her supposed best friend is causing her this much pain.

He knew Stefan blamed him for the break up but it wasn't all him. Stefan had a dark side that he couldn't control. Damon tried to help but it's the lawyer in Stefan that made it difficult.

Stefan was a shark, worse then Guiseppe. Guiseppe knew how to have fun and relax. Stefan didn't, he was always on edge. Damon thought Stefan needed to find that girl who will help him unwind.

_~Flashback~_

_ Elena was seventeen and getting ready for Miss Mystic Falls. Her, Caroline, and others were competing. Miranda and Angela helped both Elena and Caroline pick their dresses._

_ Elena was with Stefan and Caroline with Tyler. Elena and Caroline were having a friendly competition but Elena knew how badly Caroline wanted it._

_ Stefan went missing and soon it was time for Elena to walk down the staircase for her entrance._

_ Elena walked down hoping to see Stefan but knew better. Before Caroline went down she noticed there was a stand in for her._

_ When she looked up she couldn't prevent the smile on her face. Damon just stood in the stand in spot and was looking at her._

_ He wrapped her arm around his. He escorted her out to where they will do the dance. The dance that even the near touch brings intimacy._

_ During the dance she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She had a small smile and couldn't believe it. Damon was wearing a small smirk but also kept his eyes locked with hers._

_ Damon saw that his brother was no where to be found. He couldn't believe that Stefan would do this to Elena. When he saw the stand in, he had to take action. It was worth it with the smile he received. He also noticed how beautiful she was._

_ Elena was only seventeen but he couldn't help it. He just came home from college earlier that summer and he has noticed how beautiful she was. He was going to be starting his final year while she __was going to be starting her junior year of high school._

_ The dance came to an end and Damon escorted her off the dance floor. He saw their parents and were glad they didn't look mad at them. He saw that their moms were both taking photos. He couldn't help but smile._

_ He stood there and watched barbie win but he was glad to see that Elena wasn't disappointed in losing._

_ ~Flashback end~_

Damon looked at Elena and was glad to see her asleep. She looked peaceful and innocent, He made sure that they were comfortable and warm. He pulled the covers more over her and settled. He fell asleep listening to her light snores that she denies she has.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be starting classes on Monday so hopefully I can keep up. Review please so I know it's good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: **Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are getting married. They are on the road to planing their wedding and remembering the past. They have known each other all their life. Damon is five years older than her. Gilberts and Salvatores are best friends. Some chapters may be flashbacks.

**Chapter 5**

_~Flashback~_

_ Elena was hanging in her room since it was Saturday. The summer was going okay. She would be at the Salvatore's except ever since her and Stefan broke up things have been awkward._

_ Also Damon is home, well he normally is every summer. Except this time he won't be going back since he just graduated. Which is good since Angela missed him a lot._

_ Elena didn't have a problem with Damon but ever since she was younger she has had a crush on him. No matter what she couldn't shake him. He has snuck up in her and she can't get rid of him._

_ She's had relationships but none have worked well. Especially with Stefan, That relationship was a mess._

_ Bonnie was visiting family. Matt was working. Caroline and Tyler were at the Lockwood lake house. Stefan was at home hanging with her brother Jeremy._

_ She went downstairs to see what food was in the fridge. She reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it to see Damon with a container of food._

_ "Hi," she greeted._

_ "Hello. I come with food," greeted back Damon holding the container up._

_ "Come on in," Elena moved so Damon could come in. "You didn't have to bring food."_

_ "Well when I found out you were home alone. I told ma and we decided to bring food. Your mom told us there wasn't much and I felt like you didn't want to go to the Grill," explained Damon._

_ Elena couldn't help the small smile, "You can just put it in the kitchen."_

_ "Well I was hoping we could hang out if you have nothing else planned," Damon had his head cocked to the side._

_ "Sure if you don't mind, I would like to eat. I came down here for food anyways," she was walking into the kitchen._

_ Damon shook his head and followed. He placed the food on the island while Elena got drinks out. Damon grabbed some plates and put them next to the container of food. _

_ "So what did your mom make," Elena asked knowing it was going to be good._

_ "She made shrimp Alfredo," Damon was making the plates up._

_ Elena sets the table and sat, "That sounds good. Beats leftovers and the Grill."_

_ Damon placed the plates down and joined her at the table. Damon saw that she got him a coke._

_ "Thanks for doing this. I didn't really want to go the Grill. The girls are gone. I didn't know what to do," thanked Elena. _

_ Damon looked at her and smiled, "Like I said no problem. Also Stefan is driving me nuts." _

_ Elena looked down, "Sorry, I just-"_

_ "It's not your fault. I know it wasn't your fault. I heard all about it from everyone. You tried to make it work but he walked away. He gave up," interrupted Damon._

_ Elena just looked at Damon and continued eating. They finished eating and Elena did the dished since Damon brought it and served it._

_ "What do you want to do," asked Damon._

_ "Well I didn't really want to go out today. I was thinking of watching a movie or something. I bet you have other things to do," Elena stated hoping Damon didn't realize her disappointment. _

_ "Nope. Today is Damon and Elena day. For us to get caught up. We haven't really hung out this summer," explained Damon._

_ "Well its not like we haven't seen each other. We've seen each other at gatherings. Plus you graduated from school. You'll be around since you're staying here," stated Elena._

_ Damon looked at Elena. He had this urge to cheer her up. He never liked to see her this way. He always wanted her happy._

_ Except now the feeling was stronger like he wanted to be the only one to cheer her up. To make her smile and run too him for comfort._

_ "Come on we are watching a movie. I'll even let you pick it out," Damon walked into the living room._

_ Elena smiled and followed him. She couldn't believe that he did this. The bringing of food and wanting to hang out with her. They were close but this seemed different but she thought she was raising false hope._

_ "We can watch whatever," explained Elena._

_ "What's wrong," asked Damon concerned._

_ "It's nothing," replied Elena._

_ Damon sighed, "It's not nothing darling."_

_ Elena sat down on the couch and Damon followed suit. Elena was going to curl her legs near her but Damon grabbed her legs and plopped them in his lap. He started to massage them._

_ "I just feel bad. I never should of dated Stefan. I had feelings for someone else. I was trying to move on since I didn't think I would of have had a chance with the real guy I like," Elena honestly said._

_ Damon was curious, "That's being human, Elena. Also any guy would be lucky to be with you. You're amazing, talented, and smart. You're crazy to think you don't have any chance with your real crush."_

_ Elena blushed and damon was intrigued. He wondered how far south he could make her. 'Oh god. Grayson is going to kill me,' he thought._

_ "So are we going to watch anything," asked Elena._

_ "What ever you want darling," replied Damon. Elena blushed lightly at the nickname he always called her._

_ ~Later~_

_ Grayson, Miranda, and Jeremy walked in the house and weren't surprised by what they found in the living room. Damon was on one end of the couch while Elena was snuggled up to his side with her legs stretched out on the rest of the couch._

_ Miranda turned to Grayson and Jeremy with a finger to her lips. They understood that she wanted them to stay quiet. She went off but came back not soon after that. She had a camera and took a picture of the two._

_ Grayson walked up to Damon, "Hey son wake up."_

_ He nudged Damon and Damon slowly opened his eyes._

_ Damon took a second to realize where he was. He remembered watching the movie with Elena. He looked next to him to see Elena snuggled up to him. He looked sheepishly at Grayson._

_ Damon didn't know what to do. It was innocent and Grayson knew that. He was afraid Grayson would find out about his feelings for Elena._

_ "Sorry I must of fallen a sleep," apologized Damon._

_ Miranda spoke up, "It's fine dear. Why don't you stay the night. The guest room is free and you're too tired to drive. I already called your parents so they wouldn't worry."_

_ Damon smiled, "Thanks."_

_ He looked down at Elena wondering how he was going to move without waking Elena when Grayson picked her up._

_ "Don't worry I got her. You just head to bed son," Grayson headed toward the stairs._

_ Damon got up and went upstairs. He's stayed in the guestroom before, so he knew where to find it. _

_ He took his boots and jeans off glad he wore boxers today when there was a knock. He got up to find Grayson._

_ "Here's a shirt to sleep to sleep in. Hopefully it fits," Grayson handed him the shirt and squeezed his shoulder._

_ Damon changed into the shirt and slipped into bed. It felt amazing having Elena leaning on him. He wanted it to happen again. _

_ He fell asleep thinking of how comfortable she looked leaning on him._

_ ~End Flashback~_

Damon was awakened by his phone alarm. He turned it off before it could awake Elena. He felt her shift but was glad to see her still sleeping. He got up and made sure to cover her before he hopped in the shower.

He got out of the shower and got dress without a shirt since Elena was wearing his. He grabbed his boots and kissed Elena on the cheek. He stopped at her purse and retrieved hr keys.

He went downstairs where his parents were having breakfast. Guiseppe raised an eyebrow at his son's appearance while Angela smiled.

"Where's the shirt," smirked Guiseppe.

"Guiseppe," exclaimed Angela while setting a plate in front Damon.

"Well my shirt is being in use night now," Damon ate his breakfast. "Mom can you drive me to the Gilbert's, so I could get Elena's car for her?"

"Sure hun, let me know when you want to leave."

Damon smiled and put his dishes in the sink. He walked to the laundry room glad to see he had some shirts there. He grabbed a grey v-neck and slipped it on. He went back to the kitchen.

"Ready to go."

Maria grabbed her car keys and headed out with Damon following her. They got in the car. She started the car and took off.

"I'm so proud of you. The same goes for your father."

"Yea well at least that's most of the family," Damon looked out the window.

"Stefan will come around. He's just, I know I can't defend him since him and Elena weren't a good couple. He didn't treat her well like you. I think that's the problem here. He's always been shy and his first girlfriend didn't fully love him. Instead he had to compete with you even though you had nothing to do with it."

So it's Elena's fault. Mom, she already feels guilty and it scares me she might leave. She doesn't want to get in between Stefan and me."

"It's not Elena's fault. She was in high school and wanted to move on. You were always a crush for her but at the time she felt it was going no where. She tried with Matt but he go too serious. He was mapping the future for them. With Stefan he was what she thought she needed. She tried to make it work but Stefan didn't know what to do. He ended up hurting her and when she chose you. I think he saw it as a way to get back at him. It's not right but you two and Elena need to talk it out. Help him understand. I know Elena apologizes all the time but he needs to understand. Stop ignoring it and talk."

Damon listened to his mother and understood. They pulled up to the Gilberts and he got out. He saw Grayson come out and waved. Grayson walked up to him.

"What are you doing here," asked Grayson.

"Well I thought I would drive Elena's car to the house so she wouldn't have to make all these stops," he explained.

"I'll follow you so I can drive you to work. I'll drive you home also," suggested Grayson.

"Thanks that would be helpful," thanked Damon getting in Elena's car.

On his way home he thought about what his mother said about Stefan. It's true he never really talked to his brother about it. He was mad at him for how he treated Elena. Leaving her alone at Miss Mystic Pageant that one year. Damon escorted her ever since. He couldn't just let it go for a while. Then Stefan himself distance himself even more after Elena and him got together.

His mother was right they needed to talk to him but getting Stefan to listen would be the challenge. The fact that he would think Elena would do that to him is ridiculous. Elena's a very forgiving person. She's compassionate and he loves that about her.

He got to his parents house and parked the car. He grabbed Elena's bag and headed inside. He made it to his room to see Elena still a sleep but snuggled up to the pillow he used. He couldn't help the smirk on his face. He put her keys back and quickly placed her bag on the floor. He then took a photo of her since he couldn't resist. He went downstairs and left getting in Grayson's truck.

Grayson and him drove to work. Damon worked at Grayson's shop. It was a bookstore that has been given down the Gilbert line. It's family owned just like his father's law firm. No Gilbert is taking it over any time in the seen future. Damon offered to work and take it on.

Out of anybody Grayson had no problem for it will go to a Gilbert since it's willed to Elena and Jeremy. Elena was planing on taking over Miranda's studio. Jeremy was an artist, so this worked out fine. Damon was one of few Grayson would trust with the shop.

Damon loved working the bookstore. The hours were reasonable and he made decent money. The building was also historical which was an added bonus. He grew up in this shop. He was also happy to be working with Grayson. It really helped a lot.

~_Salvatore~_

Elena started to stir awake. She reached her arms out just to find nothing. She opened her eyes to see she was the only one in the room. She sat up to see she was wearing Damon's shirt from yesterday. Her clothes were haphazardly thrown into a pile.

She got up fully and stretched her muscles out. That's when she saw her duffle bag. . She knew she didn't bring it which meant Damon got it for her. She smiled and walked over to it to grab some clothes.

She grabbed the cleaned ones and walk over into Damon's restroom. She got in the shower and the hot water felt good on still muscles.

After her shower she got dressed and pack Damon's shirt. She folded up the blankets and grabbed the pillow. She pleased them neatly next to her bag.

Grabbing her purse, duffle, and the linens, she headed downstairs. She walked through the kitchen where Angela was baking. Angela saw Elena was carrying everything stopped what she was doing to help Elena.

"I got it," Elena exclaimed but Angela ignored her.

"I have no problem helping you. You were always like family to me and soon you will be," Angela and Elena put the linens in the laundry room. They walked back to the kitchen. Elena took a seat at the island while Angela fetched a plate from the microwave.

"Thank you," Elena said as Maria placed it in front of her. Elena dug into her breakfast.

Angela went back to making cooking from scratch, "What's wrong?"

"How do you know?"

"Well I have known you all your life. I can tell when you are upset."

"Well it's Damon. He's upset about Stefan."

"Damon and I were talking about it. I suggested to him that you guys need to talk to Stefan."

"That's just it Angela. I have talked to him. I don't know about Damon but we sorted this out. Stefan has been fine until now."

"When was this?"

"It happened when me and Damon first started dating."

_~Flashback~_

_ Elena and Stefan were sitting at the the Grill while waiting for their food._

_ "What's wrong," Elena finally asked. It's a week before graduation and Stefan wanted to talk. So she agreed to talk to meet him but he hasn't spoke._

_ "Why? Why him," Stefan asked. She knew who he meant. She also knew she needed to tell him this wasn't his fault, that she should of ended things sooner._

_ Elena sighed, "It's always been him. I always had a crush on him. Never thought he would ever __choose me. I tried to move on with Matt. No with Matt we broke up because he was planning a future already. With you we had problems. I tried but I shouldn't of said yes in the first place. You're his brother. We are all best friends. I don't want to ruin you two. I can't come between you two."_

_ "Are you saying you won't date him if I don't agree to it?"_

_ "No I would still try but I won't let Damon stop talking to you. You two are too close."_

_ "So, was I just a distraction?"_

_ "No you weren't. I tried honestly. I wanted to be with you. You didn't make it easy. Damon just snuck up on me. Ever since I was little and I can't shake him. Now that he's actually into me. Little Lena who used to tail him around. I can't walk away but I can't lose."_

_ "Elena, you're not going to lose me. I just wanted to know. Also you were never invisible to him. He's really protective of you more than me. That's why I couldn't just love you easily. I always had a fear that if we got serious, Damon might want you. I didn't know if I could compete for your feelings."_

_ "Stefan , I'm not an object to win. Also that wouldn't be your choice but mine alone. I wouldn't of dropped you like a rag if Damon confessed while we were dating."_

_ "I know, I just don't know. I have my older my brother and we've never had this problem. I know I didn't love you like that. It scared me to break you heart. I was afraid what Damon would do to me. Yet I still hurt you and our friendship. I meant it when I told you to stop looking for me."_

_ "You're one of my closest friends. I wasn't going to give up on you. Stefan I know you let this problem consume you. Made you different but I didn't care."_

_ "I'm happy for Damon and you. You two are truly amazing and belong with each other. I'm sorry for this. I'm going to go," Stefan got up and left money for his meal and left. _

_ ~End Flashback~_

Angela just sighed, "So this attitude of his isn't about you dating Damon?"

"No. He's always showed that he was fine but with how he's acting. I'm not moving in here during the summer."

"No, don't let him come between that decision. Otherwise Damon will see that it's because of Stefan. And you know Damon."

"He'll blame Stefan, Which would be part of the reason. I already told him I didn't because of Stefan. He'll think because of how Stefan. He'll think because of how Stefan acted. I wouldn't want to be around him."

Elena got up and hugged Angela, "Thanks. I take it my car is here?"

Angela smiled, "Yes he brought it here. You going to head out?"

"Yea. I'm going to talk to him then go home and celebrate with my room mate," Elena grabbed her purse and duffle bag then headed out.

**Sorry it took so long. I originally wanted this up before the premiere of Season 4 but I wasn't done writing. I know it was a long chapter sorry. I have been busy with classes so everything is taking longer especially typing. Sorry hope you like it and review pls. **

***Sorry for the confusion on the name mix up for Angela's name**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: **Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are getting married. They are on the road to planing their wedding and remembering the past. They have known each other all their life. Damon is five years older than her. Gilberts and Salvatores are best friends. Some chapters may be flashbacks.

**Chapter 5**

Elena parked in fron of Mystic Books which has been in the family since the town was founded. It was known as Gilbert Books but it was formally called Mystic Falls Bookstore. Mystic Books for short.

She got out her car and went in. She saw her father at the cash register and smiled at him.

"Morning Lena," greeted her smiling dad.

"Morning dad. Is he here." she was looking for Damon. He could be hidden behind any stack.

"He's restocking some shelves."

That was her signal that it was okay to go find her fiance. She walked around and tuned her ears to hear him. She heard him and headed towards the noise she heard.

Sh found Damonmoving books from boxes to shelves. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She always loved seeing him work here. She couldn't see him anywhere else. Even saw future kids here learning.

Damon turned to find elena just staring at him with this smile on her face. She seemed to be in her own world. He thought it was always cute that she did this.

He decided to say something, "Like what you see?"

Elena jumped and glared, "I've seen better."

Damon's jaw just fell and Elena's face busted up. His face was just priceless. He's normally the one who get people to do their priceless face.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Damon recovered.

"Well you asked. I have seen better for you are when you're naked.

"Listen to what came out out of that mouth. Your dad is going to say I corrupted you. Which is true. I just don't need him to say it."

"Ha you corrupt me, that's hilarious."

"Okay darling, I love you but I must ask what brings you here?"

"Why must I always want something?"

Damon answered her with a look that meant 'Are you serious?'

"Fine, I'll tell. We are moving in together at your parents for the summer. I already confirmed it with your mother."

Elena felt herself being pulled in by Damon. He kissed her hard and long. It showed how happy he was.

"Hey I run a business here," they heard Grayson yell.

Damon pulled back shyly while Elena blushed.

"You two are like high schoolers hiding in the library," Grayson chuckled.

Damon smiled, "Well Elena does make me feel younger than I am."

"Damon! Okay I need to head out anyways," Elena kissed Damon goodbye. She pecked her dad on the cheek and left.

Elena got in her car and headed to Richmond. Elena arrives to her apartment and knows nobody is hime. She takes her duffle bag upstairs. In her apartment its clean which of course doesn't surprise her.

She walked into her room and unpacked her duffle bag. She grabbed her purse and headed back out.

She drove to the University of Richmond since it was now one in the afternoon, She didn't have to be there today but she wanted to share the good news.

She parked by the dance hall which taught the best of the best. They could put Julliard, NYU, and many more to shame. She walked in knowing where she could find Kol. Along with everyone else.

She makes it to third auditorium where she can hear the voices of her classmates. Or as they like be called fewllow dancers/singers.

She walks in to see Sage and Kol rehearsing while Finn and Professor Montgomery were watching. She walks to where they were sitting.f

"Gilbert, I was told you weren't going to be here," greeted her Professor.

"Well I didn't know what time I was to be home," I explained.

I smile, "It was."

She looks at me and I show her my hand. She looks at it and smiles.

"Congrats. It's beautiful," she inspects the ring.

They sat there and continued watching rehearsals. Elena remembered the first day.

**_~Flashback~_**

_ August 28,2009 first day of school. Elena and others were on a large stage. There was seating for an audience and a table for a director or something like that._

_ Elena was stretching since those were the instruction. She was nervous as hell though. This school housed the Elite. The Elite was the best of the best._

_ To be in the elite you have to be at least a sophomore. Just because you're not part of the Elite you can still be a dance major._

_ Elena wanted to be part of the Elite. Elena looked around and saw other nervouse but one. The guy next to her was just smiling._

_ "How are you not nervous," she asked him._

_ He looked at her and smiled bigger, "Nothing to be nervous about. I have three older siblings here."_

_ "Oh," I was more nervous than before._

_ He must of noticed, "Don't be nervous. If you're here you belong. You made it through the acceptance letters. By the way my name is Kol Michaelson."_

_ "Thanks. Elena Gilbert," I hold out my hand , he takes it and shakes it._

_ "Everybody get in formation. You've had enough time to stretch. You all have numbers. If I call your numbe, you step off the stage. It doesn't mean you're out, but where you're at. Also I'm Professor Mae Montgomery," instructed our Professor._

_ We all get in line and positions, I look down to see my number '22' figures I get in the twenties.I look to see Kol is number 25._

_ The music starts and we begin the routine by thetime it's over only me and kol are left. Our professor is looking stunned. She asks for our names which we give._

_ Little did I know I was going to be joining the Elite. Kol and me both made it after made us perform a song also. We became the youngest members._

_** ~End Flashback~**_

Rehearsals were ending and everyone was gathering their stuff. Sage and Kol walked over to her and Finn. Sage grabbed her in a hug with a big smile. Kol walked up and hugged her next.

"We're celebrating when we get home. Finn, Sage, you guys can join us," offered Kol.

"We'll bring chinese over," answered Sage.

"See you at the apartmentm" Kol grabbed Elena's hand. They headed out together. They departed ways when they reached the parking lot. Elena drove to the apartment and noticed Kol beat her home.

She walked in and went to her bedroom. She changed into a tank top and sweats. She grabbed her phone and hit the speeddial.

"Already miss me," Damon answers.

"No but I was letting you know I'm in for the night. Sage and Finn will be bringing chinese over."

"That's good babe. Alaric and I will hang out at the Frill for a while. Then it's homeward bound, to an empty bed."

"Two more weeks then I'm yours for the summer."

"Oh I know. I'm counting down until I can wake up with you every morning. I just can't wait until next year. You graduate, we get married, and live together with no problems."

"That sounds wonderful. Though we already act like we are married. We're making it official and expensive."

"Well we do need to set the for our generation."

"Of course. Your mind goes straight to being the best," I roll my eyes.

"Don't have to show it. I know I'm the best. I get to watch the guys fight to be groomsmen. Alaric is the only one safe," he chuckles.

"You are horrible you know. We will talk about this another time."

"Come on I can see it. I see Jeremy winning."

"I miss you."

"Told you."

"Damon!"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Have a good night princess."

"Bye hun."

We hang up and I go out to see Sage and Finn with food. Kol was in the kitchen getting plates and drinks

**~Mystic Grill~**

"Ric," Damon greeted his budd sitting next to him at the bar.

"Hey Damon," responded Alaric. Damon noticed he wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong?"

"You're engaged."

"I know. I remembering asking her."

"It's Jenna."

"Let me guess she's wondering why you haven't?"

"Yea," Ric sounded down.

"Why haven't you? I mean you guys have been together since you guys were 13."

"I don't see the rush. I mean we are just now moving together."

"Well you'll be glad to know that I am moving out in two weeks probably. Elena told me today that she's ok living at the Salvatore's."

"That's good cause having the place toourselves would be nice. Also I can turn your room into an office."

"Thanks man. Elena said you guys should have your privacy."

"Just think if I propose to Jenna I'll become your uncle. Before when it was just Elena, I was fine. I'm protective of those kids but now you're in the mix and it seems weird."

Damon started laughing, "I always thought of you as family. Never as an uncle but that works since you can't be my brother."

Alaric chuckled, "That's true. We can officially be family."

"By the way I know it's early but would you be my best man?"

"What about Stefan?"

"He can fight to be a groomsmen with the others."

"I'm honored and I accept. Also can I watch the fights?"

Damon and Alaric toasted to that.

The two guys made it back to their apartment. Damon went into his room and looked around. He would need to start moving things to his parents just to bring it back to this building. Maybe he will keep the nonimportant stuff here. He'll talk to Ric about it. Also they can store Elena's stuff they don't need.

He went back out to see Ric grading papers on the couch. He always loved teasing Ric for becoming a teacher. When in school they were considered troublemakers but Alaric wasn't as bad as Damon. Now he was teaching at the High school they went to.

"Hey Ric," Damon sweetly said.

"What do you want." Ric knew Damon only used that tone when he wanted something.

"I know I said I would be moving out but can I keep the room until August," asked Damon.

"Why do you need that room. You know what I don't want to know."

"Haha. Get your mind out of the gutter. I need to use it as storage. I don't need everything and Elena has stuff we don't need. I don't want to put it at home or hers just to bring it back in here in a few months."

"Oh yea. Rooms yours. I won't need it until September anyways."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Damon herar his phone beep.

_**Elena: **__Hey. Hope you're having a good night with Ric. Miss you and love you_

_**Damon: **__Of course I was missed!_

_**Elena: **__And there's the ego. Good night._

_**Damon: **__You love me. Ego included. Good night darling_

_**Elena: **__True love you Damon._

_**Damon: **__Love you Elena._


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays. Sorry for the delay. My first time doing lemons so sorry if it's off.**

**Summary: **Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are getting married. They are on the road to planing their wedding and remembering the past. They have known each other all their life. Damon is five years older than her. Gilberts and Salvatores are best friends. Some chapters may be flashbacks.

**Chapter 6**

Elena was glad it was Friday. This past week as been torturous. Since Tuesday she hasn't been home until midnight every night. She was glad her body was used to these kind of workouts.

It was five in the afternoon and she was on a break. She wanted to go home and sleep. Luckily there has been no talks of having weekend rehearsals.

Damon has been texting her all day long. He was getting frustrated but she couldn't help it. SHe couldn't control when rehearsals were and how long they lasted. She wasn't even sure she could get home tonight.

She knew he was worried about her. He was always protective of her. The worst he ever acted was the night he told her he loved her. They weren't together yet. But he was scared that he was going to lose her. That is a night she'll never forget.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Elena was with Matt in his truck. Elena was on the phone, "Yes Damon we are on our way. We'll be there okay."_

_ Matt looked over to his ex and noticed how happy she was. She was never that happy with him but he never had a chance. Not with Damon under her skin._

_ He looked back towards the road when Elena yelled, "Matt look out!"_

_ He saw a dog and swerved instead of hitting the brakes. The next thing he knew was the truck was in the air._

_ Elena freaked out that the truck was in the air. Then it connected with the water. The truck was sinking and she knew her and matt had to act quickly. She undid her seatbelt and Matt's._

_ The two knew they had to try to get the windows open to get out. The truck was fully submerged completely. The cab of the truck was filling up. Luckily Matt's old truck didn't have electric windows._

_ She and Matt fought with the windows. Hers opened but the water flooded it completely. After a while she got it fully opened. Matt helped her go out first. She made it out but then Matt got a little stuck. She was helping him and she felt herself running out of oxygen. Matt finally got free._

_ She started to swim towards the surface as fast as she could with Matt. She almost made it but yelled, "Damon." Then she blacked out from lack of oxygen._

_ Elena was waking up, she felt heavy. Like she went through a workout. Her right hand though she felt a hand clasped around hers and heard a beeping noise. _

_ She opened her eyes and it was semi-dark. She saw her parents sitting on a couch a sleep with Jeremy in a chair. She realized she was in the hospital. What she saw next made her smile. _

_ The hand holding hers belong to none other than Damon. His head was on her hand. She figured it was late since it was dark outside and the lights were on dimmed._

_ She moves her right hand lightly. Damon stirs and mumbles something she can't understand. She shakes her hand again a little harder this time. Damon lifted his head and wiped his eyes to wake up with his head that wasn't holding hers. He then looked at her and she smiled at him._

_ Damon froze when he saw Elena awake. Then a big smile broke out on his face. He got up and hugged her._

_ "Oh thank god," exclaimed Damon. Damon practically yelled it and woke the Gilberts up._

_ "Elena," cried both Grayson and Miranda. Jeremy ran out to get a nurse._

_ Damon didn't want to but he let go of her and backed away so the Gilberts could see there daughter._

_ Later after the doctor checked in and said Elena can leave in the morning hopefully._

_ Damon and Elena were the only ones left in the room. The Gilberts went home,Jenna and Alaric, and the Salvatores also stopped by._

_ Matt was okay also. He was in another room. Elena ran out of oxygen and that's what caused her to pass out._

_ Damon was holding her hand again. Elena noticed he's been unusually quiet . He only said oh thank god. It was sort of making her worried._

_ "Damon," she softly called._

_ Damon looked at her and what she saw made her freeze, She saw fear, relief, and something else she couldn't figure out._

_ She asked, "Are you okay?"_

_ Damon took a deep breath, "No, I'm not. I'm happy you are okay but I was so scared when I got the call. I got here as soon as possible. Then seeing you pale in the bed."_

_ Elena had tears along with Damon, "I'm here and awake."_

_ Damon squeezed her hand, "I can't stand by anymore Elena. I'm going to say this, I love you. I always have. Since I've been back from college I've been wanting to ask you but been afraid to. I love spending time with you well actually I love it. I want to date you, I want to tell people you are mine, and I want to be able to do this."_

_ Damon leaned forward towards her face and let go of her hand, He cupped her face and gently kissed her. Elena responded and tried to turn it up._

_ Damon leaned back, "Is that a yes?"_

_ Elena was crying but smiling, "Of course."_

_ This time Damon kissed her with more passion. Elena was happy for she always loved Damon. Tonight was a crappy night but Damon seemed to make it better._

_**~End flashback~**_

She left him another message and went back to rehearsal.

~Mystic Grill~

Damon was looking at his phone frustrated. Elena should be on her way but couldn't because of rehearsal. He understood how important it was for her but still didn't like it. He didn't have her during the week but weekends were his. She wasn't coming home tonight and he hated it.

"Calm down," said Ric from the side.

Damon sighed, "I just hate having her so far away. I just remember the accident. It was an accident and I felt so lost that night."

Ric smiled, "Well one thing came out of that night."

Damon glared but he knew Ric was right. He remembered that night clearly.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Damon just got off the phone with Elena. He was waiting for Matt and Elena. The rest of the gang had plans._

_ He started to get worried when they didn't show up soon. He was brought out of his worry when his phone was ringing. He saw that it was his mother._

_ He answered, "Hey mom."_

_ "Damon," his mother sounded sad like she was crying._

_ "Mom what's wrong," he was now scared._

_ "There's been an accident. A car went off Wickery Bridge," Angela broke down._

_ Damon was full on panic thinking it could be his father or brother. He had to ask, "Is it dad or Stefan?"_

_ "They're fine. It's Elena and Matt. His truck went off the bridge."_

_ Damon froze except for the tears he felt coming, He just talked to Elena a little while ago._

_ "Damon she's in the hospital along with Matt. Only the Gilberts, Jenna, and Alaric are at the hospital but I think you should be there. They haven't woken u. They want you there," explained Angela._

_ Damon was still quiet. He was scared for the woman who has always owned had his heart._

_ "Damon," his mom asked._

_ He finally snapped too, "'m going to the hospital. I'll keep you inform," Damon hung up._

_ He got in the car thinking about Elena. How she was always was a constant in his life. Even when he was with Katherine, he always watched out for Elena. He always hated when Katherine would complain about the younger ones especially when she would target Elena._

_ He has been spending time with Elena since he came home. He loves being with her. He always wants to be with her. Wants to be the one to make her smile or laugh. Be the guy who holds her while she cries. He wants to be the one she loves._

_ He made it to the hospital hoping that Elena is okay. He realized he's going to tell her that he loves her that he wants to be more than friends._

_ He found the Gilberts in the waiting room. Elena was getting a MRI to make sure everything was okay. She hasn't woken up yet._

_ He sat down next to Alaric who was there with Jenna. Alaric patted his shoulder knowing Damon was suffering._

_ Finally there were allowed to see her. Damon teared up seeing her laying in the hospital bed. He didn't like it one bit. They let him sit next to her bed and hold her hand. Her parents knew how he felt about her. It wasn't that hard to see it. Elena and him just haven't crossed the friend line._

_ He kissed her hand and whispered, "Don't leave me. Please wake up. I need you."_

_ Damon must of fell asleep because he felt something was waking him up. It was the hand he was holding. It was shaking. He wiped his eyes and saw that Elena was awake._

_ He yelled waking everyone else up. He was just so glad to see her awake. He let her family get to her but watched her. He was glad to hear she would be going home hopefully the next day. He called his parents and they came by._

_ He was left with her and holding her hand again. He didn't know what to say. He was just so happy. _

_ They talked and he couldn't of been happier. Elena agreed to be his girlfriend. He can date her, call her his, and be able to kiss her. He stayed with her in the hospital._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Damon looked at his drink and knew what he wanted. If Elena couldn't come to him, he will go to her.

He turned to Ric, "Well I'm out of here. I'm going home to grab some clothes then head to Richmond. I'll eat when I get there."

Alaric just scoffed and wanted to tease him. Damon always teased him about Jenna.

Damon left the Grill and went to the apartment. He got some clothes and put them in a small duffle. He headed out after that.

He reached Richmond and got some food then headed to Elena's apartment. He was glad he had a copy of the keys.

He stepped in and dropped his bag in Elena's room. He went into the living room to watch tv while he waited for her to get home.

Around eleven he was tired so he went to her room after locking the front door. He stripped then throwing on a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped into her bed.

~Richmond University~

It was eleven thirty when Elena was let out. She texted Damon but no response. She sighed, she figured her was upset. Kol and her headed home.

They got home and she was exhausted. Kol went to his room and she went to hers. When she turned on the light she was met with a good surprise.

Damon was asleep in her bed. She couldn't stop the smile from her face. She stripped off her clothes and turned off the light. She then went to bathroom to shower.

After her shower she came out only wearing Damon's shirt and undies. She got in bed and not a moment later she felt Damon's arm wrap around her waist. She knew he was still asleep.

She turned to face him and kissed him. After a few seconds he responded. He tightened his hold around her. They broke apart when they needed air.

"Hey," Elena whispered.

"Hey," responded Damon.

"I'm surprised," Elena smiled.

Damon nuzzled her, "I thought I would come to you. I missed you so much. I always do, so here I am."

Elena snuggled into Damon. She was so happy that he was here. Damon was happy to have her back in his arms. It's where she belonged. They fell asleep.

Damon was woken up by a scream. He looked down to Elena thrashing, He knew what she going through. She was remembering that night.

He started to whisper that she was safe and with him.

_~Elena's Dream~_

_ Elena was in Matt's truck, she just got off the phone. She saw a dog in the road and screamed. Matt swerves and next thing is they are in the water._

_ Elena starts to panic. All she can think about is Damon. How she always loved him and this isn't fair._

_ Her and Matt struggle and Elena wanted to yell. She got out of but then Matt was struggling. So she did what she could. She was running out of air and yelled, "Damon."_

_~End Dream~_

Elena woke up with tears in her eyes. Damon was holding her and whispering she was okay. Even after all this time she still suffered nightmares once in a while.

Luckily for her Kol is a heavy sleeper he sleeps through it. She remembers the first time she did it with Damon.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Christmas Eve 2008_

_ It was Christmas eve and its been two months since the accident. Damon and Elena have been together since then also._

_ Elena, Jeremy, and her parents were staying at the Salvatores for the night. Elena was a little nervous because this would be her first time sleeping over as his girlfriend, not as friend._

_ She knew her parents were happy that she and Damon were together. Even happier then when she was with Stefan._

_ Angela and Guiseppe were the same. They knew DAmon and Elena belonged together. Angela would always make her second guess herself while she was with Stefan._

_ Elena and Damon haven't slept together yet. Not even to just sleep. Elena has been afraid to because of the nightmares. When she first got out of the hospital she suffered from them a lot. The doctor prescribed sleeping pills._

_ They finished dinner and everyone was hanging out in the living room to watch christmas movies. Stefan and Jeremy were in the chairs, Angela and Guiseppe were on one couch, Miranda and Grayson on another, and Damon and Elena were on a love seat. _

_ Angela kept getting up to check on the cookies she was making. It was tradition to be here on christmas eve. Jenna and Alaric always liked having a peaceful christmas eve. Last year Stefan and Elena were together and Elena wasn't nervous but she was with Damon._

_ Damon was sitting normal with Elena stretched out leaning on Damon. He was stroking her arm and content._

_ While watching National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Angela with the help of Miranda brought out hot chocolate and cookies. When the movie ended Angela snapped a picture of Damon and Elena all snuggled up together. The parents went up to bed while the four kids stayed down._

_ They decided to play some x-box and Elena just watched. She wasn't in the mood to play tonight._

_ It was around eleven when she felt someone nudged her. It was Damon. He was done playing and was tired. He was thinking of just carrying her but he didn't know if she was comfortable with him changing her._

_ Elena felt him help her up and they slowly made it up to his room. He helped her in and saw that there was a fire already lit in his fireplace which is mom probably did. Elena has been in his room many times before but never has a girlfriend. He was moving into his apartment with Alaric so he won't be staying here often after the new year._

_ Elena slowly walked over to her duffle bag that Damon placed in there earlier that day. SHe grabbed her pajamas and toothbrush. She walked into the bathroom and changed. She brushed her teeth and then worked on removing her make up._

_ While she was doing that Damon shut off all the lights and loved the glow the fireplace gave. He changed into some pajama bottoms. Usually slept nude but he wanted Elena to be comfortable._

_ He checked on the fire and everything was fine. Elena came out in a tank top and plaid pajama shorts. The pjs he always deemed cute. She walked in and he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was nervous but didn't understand why. She was normally a confident young woman._

_ "You look cute in those," he whispered._

_ "Well you look good also," she replied._

_ Damon led her to the bed and she got in. Damon slid in next to her and she snuggled up to him. Damon wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep easily excited for the next morning._

_ Elena tried to hold off on sleeping but ended up falling a sleep. A few hours passed when it started._

_ Damon was woken up by somebody screaming his name. Damon was scared for he wasn't expecting thins. Elena never mentioned this only that she had a fear off cars for a while. She was thrashing. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to wake her gently._

_ He heard his door open to see Miranda and Angela. He nodded to let them know he got it. They smiled and left him closing the door behind them._

_ Elena grabbed his shirt like it was a lifeline and started to cry. He whispered her name over and over. She finally woke up and jumped away from him._

_ Damon was surprised but tried to get up to hold her. When he moved Elena got out of the bed and turned away from him. He was worried about her and just wanted to hold her._

_ "I'm sorry," she coarsely whispered._

_ "Don't be. Come here," he told her._

_ "Damon I just woke you up screaming."_

_ "I know but I don't care. I want to be there for the good times but also for the bad times. Don't hide from me."_

_ "You shouldn't see me like this."_

_ "I don't care. I want to be here. I accept you for everything. If you have a nightmare, I don't care because I get to take care of you."_

_ She turned and sat at the edge of the bed still not looking at him._

_ Damon started to rub her back, "Talk to me. Tell me what it was about."_

_ Elena got back in the bed and Damon lied on his back. Elena curled to his side and wrapped her leg over his hip. Her arm went on his chest while his arm held her._

_ She took a deep breath, "It's the same every time. I relive the accident but all I think is you. While I struggled to get free, you were all I thought about. I realized I was running out of oxygen so I yelled your name. I blacked out then woke up to you."_

_ Elena had tears in her eyes. She's never really told anyone other than her mother. She didn't like talking about it. Damon was stroking her back._

_**~Flashback end~**_

Elena looked at Damon and saw only love in his eyes like always. She was a little scared that one day he will get annoyed with it.

"Stop it darling," he looked into her eyes.

"Stop what?"

"I know what you're thinking. I don't mind being woken up by you. No matter what way you do it. I proposed to you because I accept you for everything you are. I love you no matter what even if you were a vampire. Don't you see I love you for you always have. I may not of realized it until you were eighteen but I have always loved you in some form. I'm more protective of you than I am with my own family," explained Damon.

Elena was crying now, "I love you."

She kissed him gently but then she wanted more. Damon realized what she wanted. His hands glided under the shirt she was wearing and slid it off. Her hands went to his chest and started to rub is his chest. She loved how his muscles felt under her hands.

Damon moved down to her neck and worked further down. He gave her breasts some attention then made it to her undies. He slid them off. He slid his pajama bottoms off. He got back on top of her and settled himself between her legs. He lined himself at her entrance and kissed her before entering her.

Elena gasped for she will never get tired of him filling her up. He started at a slow pace but she wanted it harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into him. He got the message and picked up the pace.

Elena knew she was close. Damon knew it for he moved his hand down to rub her clit. Elena felt herself let go and Damon kept pumping. He finally let go and watched Elena come down from her high.

Damon rolled off of her to her side and pulled her close. He whispered, "I love you too."

They settled in and fell asleep in each other's arm. It was their first time having sex as an engaged couple and it was amazing.

* * *

**Christmas day will mentioned later on. Sorry again for the delay just been busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, belongs to L.J. Smith. I am doing more the characters from the show which belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Also any songs used the artists will get credit.**

**Summary: **Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are getting married. They are on the road to planing their wedding and remembering the past. They have known each other all their life. Damon is five years older than her. Gilberts and Salvatores are best friends. Some chapters may be flashbacks.

**Chapter 7**

Elena woke up and realized she was snuggled up to a pillow. It smelled like Damon and she did this every time he got out of bed first. She could smell coffee and bacon. Either Damon was cooking or Kol finally gained some culinary skills. She got up and went out to see Kol sitting on a stool at the island drinking coffee in the kitchen. Damon was at the stove.

"Good morning Lena," Kol greeted.

"Good morning Kol," she replied. She walked over to Damon. Damon turned to her and bent down to kiss her.

"Good morning princess," Damon said when he pulled back.

"Good morning," she murmured with a smile.

She got herself a cup of coffee and sat by Kol.

"When's the wedding," Kol asked.

Elena looked at Damon, "Well we know we want it after I graduate."

"Well do you guys have any ideas," he also asked.

"Well my maid of honor is going to be my Aunt Jenna. Caroline and Bonnie as bridesmaids. Makes it easy, I don't want them fighting over each other," she answered.

Damon placed food in front of them and said, "Otherwise we haven't really planned anything yet."

They ate and Kol had to head out. Elena helped Damon clean her kitchen.

"So want to hang out at the parents, if not we can go to the apartment," offered Damon.

Elena looked at him, "Yea we can hang out there."

Damon smiled, "Then let's head out. I'll meet you at my parents. I can take your bag well actually don't need to."

"That's fine."

They got ready and Elena packed up her stuff. They headed out towards home. Mystic Falls was home. It's where her and Damon will always call home.

Elena ended up being first at the Salvatores. She got out of the car and saw that someone was home. Angela and Guiseppe were another set of parents for her.

She walked up to the door and tried the door. It was unlocked so she let herself in. She remembered when she dated Stefan she always knocked. But with Damon she didn't know. Damon finally told her it was fine.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Summer 2009**_

___Elena was meeting up with Damon at his parents house. She graduated two weeks prior and they had a big party here. Even though Damon didn't live here anymore, she and him hung out here a lot. _

_She knocked on the door. She waited for only a few to see Damon opening the door._

_ "Hi," she greeted._

_ Damon grabbed her and puller her in chuckling, "Hey."_

_ "What are you chuckling about?"_

_ "Why are you chuckling at me?"_

_ "Because you're knocking on the door."_

_ "How is that funny?"_

_ "You don't need to knock darling. You're always welcome in this house. Actually I have something for you," Damon got something out of his pocket and showed her. _

_ "Keys," she was surprised._

_ "Yea, don't worry my parents are okay with it. Also if my mom calls you to come over you can get in. So you have keys to get in," he explained._

_ "Damon I don't know what to say," Elena was stuttering._

_ "What's there to say. You already have keys to the apartment."_

_ "Damon this is a key to family home, your apartment is shared with your best friend. My aunt has a copy to your apartment."_

_ "I trust you. My parents trust you. Hell your parents have a copy. For emergencies but for you, use it whenever." Elena kissed him and took the keys. _

_ She was counting how many keys she had. Her apartment, home, studio, mom's studio, book shop, Damon's apartment, car, and not the Salvatore house. She had a lot and wondered if she will get more._

_ "Come on darling, mom baked some goods," Damon leading her to the kitchen._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Elena walked into the foyer and listened. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. Knowing Angela she was experimenting or baking. Either way it was good.

"Hey," Elena greeted.

"Good morning dear," Angela greeted.

"Where's Giuseppe?"

"With your dad of course."

Elena chuckled, "What are you making?"

"I'm making cookies and also some fudge."

"Yum any of my favorites?"

"I'm making chocolate chip, peanut butter, and oatmeal raisin cookies. Chocolate, peanut butter and a mix between the two fudge."

"I don't know how you do it. These recipes are amazing."

"Well don't worry I'm going to teach you. You're going to be a member of this family. You're going to get the original cook book for you're the first. I'll give copies to Stefan's future wife. Also I know Damon will use it too. Stefan hates being in the kitchen."

"Hello," they heard Damon from the front.

"Kitchen," both women yelled.

Damon walked in with a big smile, "Well isn't it two of my favorite women."

Elena raised her eyebrow, "Two?"

"Well I have three, your mother of course," answered Damon. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then Elena.

"So do you guys have any wedding ideas," Angela asked.

"Actually mom, there's an idea we had," answered Damon.

Angela looked at the two, Elena spoke up, "We would love to have the wedding here."

"I would be honored and so would Guiseppe. It would make it easy to have the reception here. We have the room. Plus in a year it will give me time to make it beautiful," Angela gushed.

"Thanks mom. You don't have to go through all that trouble."

"Nonsense. My oldest is getting married to the best girl ever."

"I feel bad for whoever Stefan marries," commented Elena.

Damon laughed, "Mom's right darling. Nobody is better than you." Elena blushed.

"After all this time you still blush when he compliments you. Please tell me you're going to write your own vows," Angela had tears in her eyes.

Elena blushed deeper and Damon grabbed her into his arms. Elena tried to hide her red face but Damon wouldn't allow it. Damon loves her blush. The best time was at her graduation party from high school.

_**~Flashback~**_

_** June 18, 2009**_

___~Salvatore Mansion~_

_ "Congrats about Stefan going to Columbia," Grayson told Guiseppe._

_ "Thanks congrats on Elena," replied Guiseppe._

_ Angela and Miranda joined the guys._

_ Angela looked at the group of kids or young adults, "I can't believe they are separating. Stefan and Bonnie to New York, Matt to Alabama, and Tyler, Caroline, and Elena are staying here luckily."_

_ "I'm lucky one of my kids is staying here because I know Jeremy is thinking of UCLA. He wanted Yale but he doesn't think he can get in and he doesn't want to go to Richmond, Providence, or Chicago," answered Miranda._

_ "We have one more year with him dear," Grayson chuckled._

_ "Well I'm glad Elena is staying otherwise I would lose both my boys," commented Angela._

_ "I was surprised to hear she wasn't going to New York," Guiseppe added._

_ "Nope Richmond is my alumni and it has the Elite," Miranda looked proudly at her daughter._

_ "I can't believe it still. I remember them all little kids running around this yard," Grayson looked at Guiseppe with a smile._

_ The group was toasting and saying farewell. Matt had to work, Bonnie had to meet up with her father and grandmother, and Tyler and Caroline were going to his party. Elena and Stefan would of course remain here with their families._

_ Elena looked around and saw her parents together with Jeremy and Anna in their own little world sitting at a table. Alaric and Jenna were getting a plate of snacks. She couldn't find Damon anywhere. Last time she saw him was after they took photos after arriving at the house._

_ "So you're going through with it," Stefan interrupted her search._

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You're letting a guy get in the way of your dreams," Stefan smirked._

_ "How am I letting Damon ruin my dreams?"_

_ "Because you're staying here. By not leaving you're letting him control you," Stefan was getting angrier._

_ "That's where you're wrong. Richmond is better for me then New York. New York was never my plan," Elena was getting agitated._

_ "So if you and me were still together you wouldn't go to New York with me?"_

_ "No cause I never saw a future with you."_

_ "Because I'm not Damon. Your dream guy. But that's it, he's just a guy! Move on because it won't last!." Stefan was yelling by now and gained the attention of the others._

_ "Back of baby bro," a velvet voice joined their conversation. Damon was staring at Stefan._

_ "Stefan we already had this talk. What's really the problem," Elena was worried._

_ "That you're staying here. You should take the chance to leave."_

_ "Stefan I don't want to leave. I love being here. Mystic Falls is home, even with all the traditions," explained Elena._

_ Stefan rolled his eyes and stormed off. Elena knew he was acting out. He was scared moving away from every one. Bonnie and him were both going to New York but separate colleges._

_ He's going to Columbia and then still debating which law school he's going to. He's thinking Yale but might try and stay at Columbia. He was scared this would put more strain on him and Damon. They're not as close as they used to be, before Damon left for his college years. He thought if I was going to New York, Damon would follow. Damon basically told me he would follow me anywhere._

_ She felt an arm go around her waist. She looked up at Damon to see he was scanning her face. Trying to figure out how was without wanting to ask her. He kissed her forehead and smiled. He knew she was a fighter. She had a fiery personality and he loved it. He also knew they could talk about it later._

_ Damon looked at her, "Come with me?"_

_ Elena looked at the others to see everyone else engaged in something else. She smiled and nodded. Damon held her hand and led her towards the woods._

_ Her and Damon always played in the woods or just walk. There was a creek not far in too deep. Damon led her to his hidden spot._

_ Elena looked around to hear the small sound of falling water. It was a swimming hole with a small waterfall. Damon always knew about it but never shared it with anyone. He knew his parents knew it was here since they mentioned it to him. Also they knew deep down he would share it with Elena. He never brought Katherine here. _

_ "It's beautiful," commented Elena._

_ "Yes it is," Damon was watching Elena. He always loved watching her. She still looked innocent even after the accident._

_ Damon grabbed something out of his jacket pocket, "Congratulations Princess."_

_ Elena saw a wrapped box. She took and opened it. She found a picture frame, with a picture of her and Damon. It was from Christmas, she was sitting in front off Damon and his arms were wrapped around her. They were smiling at the camera happily._

_ She blushed remembering how the night before went. She was an idiot not to tell him the truth of the nightmares. She was so embarrassed and was again. She was turning really red. She loved the frame, it was silver with celtic knots as the boarder._

_ Damon watched her and loved her blush, "With you moving at the end of August I thought this would be good for your dorm room."_

_ Elena looked at him and smiled. She kiss him hard, "I love you."_

_ "I love you too darling," Damon smiled._

_ They went back to the party. Elena and Damon ended up staying at the Salvatore's._

_** ~End Flashback~**_

Elena and Damon decided to go to their spot but first made sure Angela had everything she needed.

They arrived and Elena always loved coming here. Damon loved watching Elena's face every time ever since he first brought her here. She always was in awe after these past few years still.

"I should of proposed here," Damon thought out loud. Elena looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"This would have been a better place," explained Damon.

"No, this will be a better place not to be tainted by the proposal. Well not tainted wrong word. I want this place to be special for it was before we were engaged," explained Elena.

Damon kissed her. He pulled back and grabbed her phone and threw it on the ground. Elena looked at him and saw the smirk. She knew what he was thinking. She slipped her shoes off and worked on her clothes while Damon stripped.

Once both were stripped, Damon picked Elena up and jumped in there swimming hole.

**So these past few episodes have been intense. I don't like Stefan much. I respected That's what she needed after her parents died but now, no. Also he's a spoiled boy who's used to getting everything and Damon doesn't. Stefan had Giuseppe's love, Katherine's love, and Elena first just because Damon made her forget. He doesn't want her to be happy unless with him. He wants Katherine that didn't play with Damon. That's why he saved her the first time. Well grow up Stefan, you're brother watched for three seasons and stood by with you being with the woman he loves. Now that is maturity. Sorry for the rant.**


End file.
